


The Choice

by VolpiNoir_kawaii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpiNoir_kawaii/pseuds/VolpiNoir_kawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladybug and chat noir are heroes of paris. but wat happens when ladybug has to chose between chat noir and alya? who will she save....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time rigthing something ever so, i know im bad you can take the strory from me and make it better. if you say i'ts from me tought
> 
> and im learning so yeah if some of you can teach me that would be awesome

the bulding ladybug, chat noir and alya are in is colapsing ladubug looks to her sides both her partner and her best friend are in each side one on the left and one on the right, ladybug has to make a chooise quick but as she chooses she hears her partner screaming to her.

"my lady save alya!!" chat screamed while blood spilled out from his mouth "what about you!!? i have to save you to!!!" ladybug said worried "dont worry about me save you're friend instead" chat responded with a soft smile 

alya could hear the craking of the roof as it fell fast down, he she held her arms over her head and cied for help but nothing came out. She heard the block of stone hit the ground, but nothing happend she was still alive in ladybugs arms, ladybug got them down "omg ladybug! thanks for saving me" alya said and was so happy to see ladybug. 

ladybug tried calling her partner but there was no response, she has to go in amnd look for her partner "wait ladybug were are you going?" alya said worried. Ladybug responded with "i have to go back and try to find chat hes not anwsering his calls or anything" alya could see how worried ladybug was just by looking at her "okay be safe, i hope you find him" alya said 

all she could see was collapsed stone and alot of something dark red liquid and a hand with black gloves, she was terrifide ladybug got all the stones of the broken body lifded him up and ran outside, and laid him down hes loosing blood and loosing it fast.

"chat dont you dare leave me!!" ladybud screamed while tears ran down her cheeks, he was still breathing but really slow ladybug starded doing cpr this lasded for 20min until she felt a hand on her soulder "ladybug you have to let him go" alya said with a soft voice "NO!! i didn't even get to say that i loved him he said it to me everyday but... i never accepded it i... i... i'm sorry i'm so so sorry"ladybug said crying on his torso, his breathing stoped, and a green light came over him realising his transformation both alya and ladybug said at the same time "a-a-adrien?"


End file.
